Anos Perdidos
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: COMPLETA! Cinco anos passaram desde a última vez que se viram. Porém, a chama do amor continua acesa entre eles. Será que eles conseguem recuperar o tempo perdido? [2ºlugar no I challenge Draco!Hermione, do forúm 3V]
1. Capítulo I

**Anos Perdidos – D/Hr  
**

**Autora: **The Real JanePotter

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Também não estou a fazer nenhum dinheiro com esta fic (oh oh! Queria eu!) e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias ou com a realidade, são meras coincidências.

**Notas da Autora: **Esta fic foi inspirada na música "Your Own Disaster" dos Taking Back Sunday e foi feita para uma challenge, cujo resultado ainda não tenho. Queria também agradecer à minha mãe por me ter dado a ideia do título. E pronto, espero que gostem desta fic!

**Sumário: **Cinco anos passaram desde a última vez que se viram. Porém, a chama do amor continua acesa entre eles. Será que eles conseguem recuperar o tempo perdido?

**Capítulo I **

Abriu os olhos. O quarto estava escuro, mas lá fora já era dia. Hermione sabia-o porque conseguia ver um raio de luz através da janela. Virou-se para o seu lado esquerdo e olhou para o relógio. Eram quase 7 da manhã. Devia faltar pouco para o despertador ser accionado. Ela suspirou. Mais um dia que ia começar, mais um dia em que teria de enfrentar tantos problemas… Trabalhar como Auror não era fácil. Era uma profissão que exigia muito dela própria, muito controlo, muita força. No princípio, Hermione pensara que não seria capaz de ser Auror para toda a vida. Com o tempo, tinha-se habituado à árdua profissão que escolhera. Afinal de contas, ela gostava daquilo que fazia. E ela gostava tanto do seu trabalho, que quase não tinha vida social, além dele. Os poucos amigos de Hogwarts com quem ainda falava eram Ron, Harry e Ginny. As outras amizades tinham sido feitas no trabalho; os seus outros amigos eram também Aurors.

Mas havia alguém de quem ela tinha muitas saudades. Alguém por quem havia nutrido um enorme ódio, mas também um grande amor. Draco Malfoy. Hermione parou de respirar, ao pensar no nome dele.

Tinham passado cinco anos desde a última vez que ambos tinham falado. A última vez que o tinha visto fora naquele dia, um dia fatal, o dia em que ele havia acabado o namoro com ela. Um namoro que começara em Hogwarts. Ela amava-o ardentemente, de uma maneira que ela pensava que não pudesse amar. Durante o tempo que tinham namorado, Hermione sempre pensara que Draco a amava da mesma forma.

Como ela estava enganada. A maneira como ele tinha acabado o namoro… ainda hoje, ao pensar nisso, Hermione sentia uma enorme dor. O amor tinha-a cegado. Toda a gente a tinha avisado para ter cuidado com ele, mas ela não lhes tinha dado ouvidos. Como ela se arrependia disso! E pensar que Draco tinha feito tudo aquilo, às ordens de Voldemort.

"E agora para começar a manhã em cheio, vamos ouvir Ashlee Simpson com "Pieces of Me". "

Hermione sobressaltou-se. Porém, não havia razão para isso. Era apenas o rádio. Isso queria então dizer que eram horas de se levantar.

Levantou-se da cama, ao som da música.

"_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday I can't sleep. _

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the Darkness is a clear view_

'_Cause you've come to rescue me. _

_Fall, with you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts_

_Ohhh_

_It seems like I can finally _

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels… " _

A música parou, abruptamente. Hermione tinha desligado o rádio. Nem tinha reparado que era _aquela_ música que ia passar. _Aquela_ era a música proibida. A música que ela jurara nunca mais ouvir. A música que a fazia pensar em Draco, nos bons momentos que tinham partilhado. Apesar de nunca terem dito que _aquela_ era a música deles, Hermione considerava-a assim. Tinha sido ao som daquela música que ambos se haviam beijado pela primeira vez…

Hermione abanou a cabeça. Estava novamente a focar-se na negativa. Olhou para o calendário. 14 de Fevereiro. Dia dos Namorados.

"Bem, parece que o dia de hoje também não vai ajudar muito…" ela disse, falando alto e dirigindo-se à casa de banho.

* * *

Voldemort continuava a aterrorizar a comunidade mágica existente em Inglaterra e por conseguinte, os Aurors tinham também mais trabalho. Á mínima coisa, eram logo chamados. Vivia-se num ambiente de terror. 

Hermione entrou no edifício, onde se se situava a sede dos Serviços Secretos da Magia – onde ela trabalhava como Auror.

Voldemort sabia muito bem o que fazia. Talvez demasiado bem. É claro que tinha a ajuda dos Devoradores da Morte, mas a maioria dos planos que se concretizavam, eram ideia dele. Sabiam-no graças aos muitos Devoradores da Morte que tinham capturado, ao longo dos anos.

Porém, parecia que, quantos mais Devoradores da Morte apanhavam, mais pessoas eram recrutadas por Voldemort, o que dificultava a tarefa dos Aurores bastante.

Entrou na secção 512, do 5º andar do edifício, a secção onde ela trabalhava. Envergava um fato preto e o seu longo cabelo cor de mel encontrava-se solto.

A uns meros 100 metros de si, Hermione avistou dois amigos: Harry Potter e Larissa Christensen. O primeiro era seu amigo desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Já Larissa era uma amizade que tinha feito à relativamente pouco tempo. Harry continuava na mesma: os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, a mesma maneira de ser. Tinha apenas amadurecido mais. Já Larissa era uma mulher de olhos azuis, cabelos louros e longos, alta e muito atraente. Era a sua melhor amiga. Uma grande amiga.

"Olha quem está a chegar!" – exclamou Harry, dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

Hermione sorriu e retribui o beijo da mesma forma.

"Vamos ter um dia atarefado… " – disse Larissa, fazendo sinal a Hermione, para esta olhar para uma ficha que se encontrava em cima da mesa. Hermione pegou nela e começou a ler. – "Ewan Trump, Devorador da Morte, tem 33 anos. Foi apanhado pela Lisa e pelo Jack, esta manhã. " – Larissa acrescentou. – " Devem estar mesmo a chegar. "

" Vamos interrogá-lo? " – Perguntou Hermione.

Larissa anuiu.

Com que então, outro Devorador da Morte tinha sido apanhado… Bem, pelo menos para aquele Devorador da Morte, o dia 14 de Fevereiro passaria a ter outro significado.

Quando Hermione acabara de pensar isto, ouviu um barulho. Olhou para a porta – bem como Harry e Larissa – e viu Lisa, uma mulher de baixa estatura mas que era uma óptima Auror, e Jack, de olhos castanhos e alto, que traziam um homem, com os olhos vendados, pelo braço. O Devorador da Morte.

Lisa e Jack levaram-no para a sala onde faziam os interrogatórios e Harry, Larissa e Hermione seguiram-nos.

"_Sem dúvida, um dia que promete ser muito bom…" _Hermione pensou, sarcasticamente, enquanto se sentava na sala e Lisa tirava a venda dos olhos do homem.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Também não estou a fazer nenhum dinheiro com esta fic (oh oh! Queria eu!) e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias ou com a realidade, são meras coincidências.

**Capítulo II **

Ewan Trump havia assassinado, há um ano e meio, uma família de mágicos que se tinham oposto a Voldemort. Na verdade, tinha sido o filho mais novo do casal que tinha recusado a proposta para ser Devorador da Morte. Era sabido que Voldemort não gostava que recusassem as suas propostas. Por isso, ele havia ordenado a Ewan que matasse o rapaz e toda a sua família.

Constava que Ewan havia assassinado a família do rapaz, um por um, em frente dele. Só depois o tinha morto. Um acto bárbaro, horrível. Os Aurors tinham ordens para que, quando apanhassem Ewan, o levassem para a prisão de Azkaban. L�, iria sofrer, até às últimas consequências, por tudo o que tinha feito.

Hermione sentara-se em frente ao Devorador da Morte. Do seu lado direito, encontrava-se Harry e Jack. Do seu lado esquerdo, Lisa e Larissa. O homem não tinha dito nada, até àquele momento. Limitara-se a observar a sala cinzenta, onde estavam. Nem para a cara deles tinha olhado.

Porém, de repente, fixou os olhos em Hermione. Ela manteve-se firme, olhando também para ele. Após alguns momentos, ele sorriu.

" És tu!" – Ele somente exclamou.

Hermione continuou a olhar para ele, todavia agora com um olhar confuso.

"Desculpe?" – Ela perguntou. Ewan sorriu mais. Um sorriso maquiavélico, que fez Hermione arrepiar-se.

"Malfoy. O nome Malfoy diz-lhe alguma coisa, Miss Granger?" – Ele perguntou, de olhar fixado nela.

Hermione respirou fundo. Como é que aquele homem sabia o nome dela? E porque é que ele lhe tinha falado no nome Malfoy? Claro que o nome lhe dizia alguma coisa. Demasiada coisa, na verdade. Coisas que ela preferia nem se lembrar…

"Não estamos aqui para falar de mim, Mr. Trump. Estamos aqui para interrogá-lo." – Hermione afirmou, de uma maneira muito profissional.

Ewan nem pestanejou. Continuava a olhar para ela, a sorrir, como que se não visse mais nada.

" Ele bem me avisou que tu eras assim, toda profissional. Sabes que ele pensa mesmo que serás tu quem o vai apanhar?" – Ele perguntou.

Hermione baixou a cabeça. Trump estava a falar de Draco. Seria então verdade que ele pensava naquilo? Ela sorriu. Certamente que ela teria um grande prazer em o apanhar. Depois de tudo o que ele a tinha feito sofrer…

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não faço ideia sobre o que é que o senhor está a falar." – Hermione disse, fazendo-se de desentendida.

O Devorador da Morte soltou uma gargalhada. Uma gargalhada fria, puramente maquiavélica, que quase fez Hermione e os outros saltarem das suas cadeiras.

"Draco Malfoy. Tu sabes perfeitamente que é dele de quem eu estou a falar." – Ele disse. Depois, com um só movimento, esticou-se para a frente, tentando alcançar Hermione. Porém, como estava preso à mesa, não o conseguiu fazer. –" Ele também me disse que tu eras muito bonita… " – Ewan acrescentou.

Hermione olhou-o, com desdém. Naquele exacto momento, apenas lhe apetecia gritar. De raiva, de ódio. Com que então o menino Malfoy tinha andado a espalhar a sua história com ela, pelos outros Devoradores da Morte. Estúpido!

" Larissa, acompanha a Hermione até lá fora. " – Harry disse. Hermione olhou para ele, indignada. – "Nós vamos interrogá-lo!" – Ele exclamou.

Sim, era uma boa ideia. Aquele homem já os tinha feito perder muito tempo, e tempo era algo que eles não tinham muito.

Hermione respirou fundo e levantou-se, bem como Larissa. Virou as costas e, quando ia a abrir a porta, Ewan chamou-a.

"Hermione!" – Ele chamou. Hermione virou-se para trás, por uma última vez. Viu que Ewan continuava a sorrir, mas agora havia qualquer coisa no olhar dele que não estava lá antes, algo que ela não conseguia identificar. – "Podes fugir, mas não te podes esconder! "– O Devorador da Morte exclamou.

Hermione observou-o, por momentos, com um olhar frio e calculista. Depois, abriu a porta e saiu da sala, acompanhada por Larissa.

Já cá fora, Hermione parou de andar, mesmo em frente à porta do seu escritório. Larissa havia-a seguido até ali, sem fazer uma única questão.

"O que é que foi aquilo?" – Larissa perguntou, finalmente.

Hermione olhou para ela, confusa. Não sabia o que dizer; na verdade, nem ela própria tinha ainda absorvido bem a última coisa que Trump lhe havia dito.

"Não sei… " – Ela respondeu-lhe, abanando a cabeça. – "Se queres saber a verdade, prefiro nem saber. "

De seguida, Hermione abriu a porta do seu escritório e entrou lá para dentro.

* * *

**JustMe:** Primocas! Bem, a fic é pequenina, com capítulos igualmente pequeninos, mas espero que valha a pena! 

**Melina:** Muito obrigada. Como já disse à JustMe, esta fic é pequenina, é uma short-fic. Em consequência disso, os capítulos também o são, mas existem uns maiores que outros! Espero que continues a gostar e a ler!


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Também não estou a fazer nenhum dinheiro com esta fic (oh oh! Queria eu!) e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias ou com a realidade, são meras coincidências.

**Capítulo III **

Tinha passado a última meia hora a pensar no que aquele Devorador da Morte lhe tinha dito. "Podes fugir, mas não te podes esconder!" – Mas que raio significaria aquilo? Seria um aviso? Mas porquê?

As questões à volta daquela única e simples frase eram demasiado complicadas.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um bater à porta.

"Entre!" – Hermione disse, em voz alta.

Quando viu quem era, Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era Laura Lindsay, que tratava dos assuntos técnicos das missões de todos os Aurores. Era bastante jovem, mas um génio.

"Vi que entraste para aqui há meia hora…" – Laura começou, parecendo embaraçada. - "… E como não pediste nada, comecei a achar estranho e resolvi vir até cá." – Ela disse.

Hermione sorriu. – Obrigada pela preocupação, Laura, mas eu estou bem. – Ela afirmou. Depois, acrescentou. – Será que me poderias trazer um café, se faz favor?

Laura sorriu também. – Essa sim é a Hermione que eu conheço. Sempre desejosa por café! – Ela exclamou, fechando a porta do escritório de Hermione, para ir buscar o café.

Hermione sorriu, mais uma vez, e depois ligou o computador. Algo que os Muggles tinham inventado, mas que dava imenso jeito aos Feiticeiros. Abriu um documento e começou a escrever o relatório do interrogatório a Ewan Trump. Iria pelo menos fazer a introdução. O resto caberia aos outros fazer.

Ouviu outro bater à porta, desta vez mais leve. Após alguns momentos, a porta abriu-se. Era Laura. Trazia numa mão, uma caneca com café a deitar fumo, e na outra, o correio.

"Obrigada Laura! És um anjo!" – Hermione agradeceu, quando Laura colocou a caneca e o correio em cima da sua secretária.

"Não sou nada!" – Laura exclamou. Ao sair do escritório, disse-lhe: -" Bom trabalho!" – Depois, fechou a porta.

Hermione bebeu um pouco de café e começou a ler o correio. Uma carta do Ministério. Melhor, duas cartas do Ministério, uma carta do Sindicato de Aurors e um envelope que não tinha remetente. Curiosa, Hermione abriu-o. Lá dentro, vinha um bilhete, escrito em papel amarelado, que dizia:

_"Chegou a hora de recuperarmos todos estes anos que perdemos. Vem encontrar-te comigo, no beco da rua onde trabalhas, às 18 horas. _

_Um beijo, com muito amor, _

_Alguém que te ama". _

Hermione leu o bilhete umas quinze vezes. Mas que raio era aquilo?

Só poderiam estar a gozar com ela. Sim, deviam estar a gozar com ela. Porque era dia dos Namorados…

Apesar de não estar com o melhor humor, Hermione decidiu que iria. Se aquilo era uma brincadeira, ela iria alinhar.

E foi a sorrir e a pensar naquele estranho bilhete que Hermione começou a trabalhar no "Relatório Trump".

* * *

O dia havia passado muito rapidamente. Quase que não tinha almoçado e tinha passado a tarde a trabalhar. Tinha apenas saído do escritório para falar com Harry acerca do interrogatório a Trump e ele havia-lhe dito que o Devorador da Morte lhes tinha revelado um local onde poderiam encontrar Devoradores da Morte. Ela tinha-o avisado para ter cuidado, que não deviam confiar cegamente em Ewan Trump. 

Outra razão que a tinha feito sair do escritório fora para pedir autorização ao seu chefe, para sair antes das 18 horas, para poder ir ao encontro do seu admirador secreto.

Larissa havia-se mostrado interessada no assunto e Hermione tinha partilhado o assunto com ela. Tinham soltado muitas gargalhadas, graças ao bilhete.

Agora, eram 17h50m. Quase a hora que o seu admirador secreto tinha marcado para o encontro. Hermione pegou no seu casaco e procurou por Larissa, mas não a viu.

Aproximou-se de Laura. – Viste a Larissa? – Perguntou-lhe.

Laura olhou à sua volta e abanou a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

Hermione pareceu um pouco impaciente, olhou para o relógio e suspirou. – Quando ela aparecer, diz-lhe que eu tive que sair. Diz-lhe que o relatório está pronto. – Ela disse.

Depois, começou a andar, dirigindo-se à saída daquela secção, para ir ao encontro com o seu admirador secreto.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Também não estou a fazer nenhum dinheiro com esta fic (oh oh! Queria eu!) e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias ou com a realidade, são meras coincidências.

**Capítulo IV **

Tinha anoitecido muito rapidamente em Londres. Como combinado no bilhete, ela dirigia-se, calmamente, para o beco da rua onde trabalhava. Quando chegou ao local combinado, avistou um jovem de cabelos louros, com um manto preto, que lhe cobria o corpo todo. Quando ouviu os passos dela, ele voltou-se para ela. Era Draco Malfoy. Aproximou-se mais dele e ficou por uns momentos a observá-lo. Estava magro, mais pálido. Porém, continuava com os mesmos olhos azuis cintilantes.

"Chegaste mais cedo que o combinado. " – Disse Draco, numa voz rouca, mas que estranhamente lhe parecia suave.

Ela deu um passo em frente, para um sítio onde havia mais luz. Ele sorria, o que fazia com que as suas bochechas (ainda existentes, embora ele estivesse mais magro) sobressaíssem.

"Foste tu quem me mandou o bilhete…" – Ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos. Parecia estranho, mas não sentia nada ao vê-lo… era como que se existisse um vazio na sua alma.

"Hermione…" – Ele pegou-lhe na mão direita. Ela olhou para a mão dele, que segurava a sua. – "Desculpa-me. Por tudo. Por tudo o que te fiz sofrer. Não sabes as saudades que tenho de ti, dos teus beijos…" – Ao mesmo tempo que dizia isto, Draco ia-se aproximando perigosamente dela. - "… dos teus abraços. Quero recuperar todos estes anos perdidos!" – Ele murmurou-lhe.

Estavam tão próximos, que ambos conseguiam sentir as suas respirações na cara. Foi então, depois de alguns momentos, que Draco tomou a iniciativa, e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, que trazia tantas memórias dos tempos passados. Um beijo que dizia tanta coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, nada.

Draco estava tão feliz, por finalmente ter a mulher que amava nos braços, que não notou que ela tirou uma faca do bolso esquerdo, do casaco de cabedal preto. Também não a viu abrir os olhos e a apontar a faca para o abdómen dele. Ele não viu, mas no entanto sentiu.

Sentiu uma dor enorme no seu abdómen. Largou-a e olhou para ela, sem saber o que pensar.

"Porquê?" – Ele conseguiu perguntar, com alguma dificuldade para respirar.

Ela sorriu e empurrou a faca mais para dentro do corpo dele, fazendo com que Draco se começasse a esvaziar em sangue.

"Hermione… Porquê?" – Ele voltou a perguntar, desesperado. Já não tinha forças para nada, nem para pegar na sua varinha.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez. Depois, agarrou no seu queixo e foi com grande choque que viu que aquela mulher à sua frente não era Hermione; era sim uma impostora, que trazia uma máscara com a cara e o cabelo de Hermione. Uma mulher de cabelos louros que ele cedo reconheceu: Larissa Christensen. Uma Devoradora da Morte que trabalhava como Auror, espiando cada passo dado pelos Aurors e pessoas ligadas ao Ministério da Magia.

"Muito simplesmente, porque não sou a Hermione." – Ela disse. Depois, moveu a faca um pouco mais e Draco fez uma careta. – "Dói, não dói?" – Ela perguntou sarcasticamente. – "Voldemort avisou-me que tu um dia ias fazer isto… E eu soube que era hoje!" – Ela exclamou, soltando uma gargalhada maquiavélica. – "És um fraco, Draco!"

Draco respirou fundo. – "A … Hermione… vai fazer-te pagar… por tudo…" – Ele disse.

Larissa sorriu. – "Não me parece…" – Ela afirmou.

De repente, ouviu passos atrás de si. Houve um momento de silêncio e depois ela ouviu:

"Larissa?" – Perguntou Hermione Granger. Larissa sentiu-a aproximar-se um pouco mais. –" Draco?" – Ela perguntou, ao ver o jovem louro.

Larissa tentou esconder a máscara e retirou a faca do abdómen de Draco, que continuava a sangrar. Depois, virou-se para trás e sorriu.

"Olá Hermione!" – Ela exclamou.

Hermione estudou a expressão facial de Larissa, por momentos. Depois olhou para a mão direita dela.

"O que é isso?" – Ela perguntou, desconfiada, apontando para a mão da outra.

Larissa tentou esconder a máscara, embora não o tenha conseguido fazer.

"O quê?" – Ela perguntou, inocentemente.

Hermione olhou mais para a máscara. Larissa soube que Hermione tinha descoberto de quem era aquela máscara, quando esta abriu a boca, em choque. Mas antes que alguma delas dissesse algo, Draco falou.

"Hermione…ela é uma Devoradora da Morte!" – Ele exclamou.

Larissa olhou para o jovem atrás dela. Depois, deu-lhe um pontapé, atingindo-o na cabeça, o que o fez cair ao chão.

"Hey Larissa!" – Hermione exclamou, aproximando-se dela. – "Tu… és…" – Hermione começou, porém Larissa interrompeu-a.

"Sim, sou uma Devoradora da Morte. E como, supostamente, tu não deverias ter sabido disto, agora eu vou ter de te matar!" – A loura exclamou, lançando-se para a frente e começando a lutar com Hermione. A luta que iria, certamente, mudar a vida de ambas.

Hermione deu um soco a Larissa, ao qual esta respondeu na mesma moeda. Depois desse soco, seguiram-se muitos outros, bem como pontapés. Enquanto lutavam, não falavam. Hermione ainda estava a tentar recuperar do choque: a sua melhor amiga era uma Devoradora da Morte e tinha esfaqueado aquele que tinha sido e para sempre seria o homem da sua vida.

Após alguns minutos de luta, era notório que Larissa estava em vantagem. Tinha sido melhor treinada que Hermione…

Larissa encostou Hermione à parede, apertando o pescoço da outra com a mão.

"Parece que ganhei…" – ela disse, sacando da faca e aproximando-a do pescoço de Hermione.

Hermione sabia que não conseguiria escapar. Tinha que aceitar que tinha esgotado todas as suas forças e que Larissa a iria matar. Não haviam mais esperanças.

Foi então que, viu Draco Malfoy erguer-se com dificuldade por detrás de Larissa, apontando-lhe a varinha.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Ele disse, caindo de imediato no chão.

A maldição atingiu Larissa em cheio nas costas, o que provocou a sua morte imediata. Hermione olhou para ela, estendida no chão. Não era algo bonito de se ver; na verdade era bastante assustador.

De seguida, Hermione dirigiu-se ao homem que a tinha salvo, o homem que ela tanto odiava, mas ao mesmo tempo, amava.

"Draco…" – Ela chamou. Draco abriu os olhos e sorriu.

"Estás mais bonita do que se vê nas fotos…" – Ele simplesmente disse.

Hermione sorriu. Depois olhou para a grave ferida que ele tinha no abdómen. Ele seguiu o olhar dela e disse: - "Não te preocupes. Eu estou bem."

"Eu queria ter recuperado todos estes anos que perdemos, queria-te ter recompensado…" – Ele começou, mas ela tapou-lhe a boca com dois dedos, gentilmente. Depois, deu-lhe um beijo. Um beijo que lhe trazia recordações. Recordações tão boas, que até a faziam chorar.

"Shhh!" – Ela disse, depois de acabar o beijo. – "Tu vais ficar bem!" – Ela exclamou.

Draco olhou para ela, com um olhar triste. – "Eu sei que não vou ficar bem…"

Hermione abraçou-o, depois de ele lhe ter dito aquilo. Ela tinha de o levar rapidamente a um hospital, senão era certo que ele não iria ficar bem.

Voltou a olhar para ele, depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

"Hermione… eu amo…" – Ele tentou dizer, respirando com dificuldade. – "Eu amo…" – Ele tentou dizer outra vez, não conseguindo acabar a frase.

"Não me faças isto, Draco… não agora." – Ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu amo…" – Ele tentou dizer. Como não conseguiu, respirou o mais fundo que pôde e terminou a frase. – "Eu amo-te!"

E foi assim que Draco Malfoy morreu. Nos braços da sua amada. A última coisa que lhe dissera havia sido "Amo-te". A última coisa…

E foi uma Hermione, de coração destroçado que começou a chorar alto, agarrada a ele. Draco tinha morrido sem que ela lhe dissesse que estava perdoado, que o amava muito, que também queria recuperar todos os anos que tinham perdido. Ele estava morto. E nunca mais voltaria à vida. Nunca mais voltaria para recuperar os anos perdidos. Nunca mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Para as moderadoras da challenge D/H, a fic acabou aqui. Só que eu tinha escrito uma espécie de epílogo, que se passa noutro dia. Porém, uma das regras do desafio dizia que a fic tinha que se passar apenas num dia. E eu tive de tirar o epílogo. Porém, aqui vou postá-lo. Talvez lá para quarta-feira ou assim. 

**JustMe: **Eish, eu não acredito que tu vieste outra vez à net. Aproveita mas é a viagem de finalistas lol! E sobre o bilhete, vais ver no próximo capítulo!

**Den**: Obrigada. Quanto a esse pequeno facto, as nossas moderadoras não referiram rigorosamente nada sobre isso e eu até falei com a Belinha que já tinha começado a postar e ela não me disse nada. Por isso.. lol Parabéns também para ti!

**Lina Witch:** Muito Obrigada! E todos os segredos vão ser desvendados neste capítulo (aliás, foram). Espero que gostes!


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Também não estou a fazer nenhum dinheiro com esta fic (oh oh! Queria eu!) e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias ou com a realidade, são meras coincidências.

**N/A: **Pois, parece que este é o fim! Esta foi a primeira fic D-Hr que escrevi e adorei. Muito obrigada a todos os que leram.

**JustMe: **Nina, eu sei! Eu sou muito obcecada e tal lol! Espero que gostes do epílogo.

**Belinha: **Lol, bem rapariga, mais vale matar personagens que pessoas na realidade. Isso é bem verdade. Espero que gostes do epílogo!

**Lucy: **Oh, mas eu adoro finais infelizes! A sério… é óbvio que também gosto de fics com finais felizes, mas este tipo de fics é muito mais, sei lá… eu adoro escrever coisas tristes! Obrigada!

**Padme: **Muito obrigada! Eu sei, eu quando "criei" a Larissa pensei: "Vá temos que arranjar aqui uma rapariga que pareça ser uma coisa mas é outra totalmente diferente!"

* * *

**Epílogo**

Hermione tinha assistido ao funeral de Draco, ao lado da família deste. Tinha-se tentado controlar durante toda a cerimónia, mas não conseguira. A dor que sentia, a falta que ele lhe fazia… eram insuportáveis.

A mãe de Draco, Narcisa, havia sido a única familiar de Draco que se tinha dirigido a ela, no final da cerimónia. Viera-lhe agradecer por ter estado com ele nos seus últimos momentos.

Naquele exacto momento, encontrava-se no cemitério, no local onde tinham sepultado Draco. Estava um dia cinzento, ventoso e Hermione estava vestida de preto, ostentando uns óculos pretos.

Ajoelhou-se em frente da campa de Draco e começou a chorar.

"- Não há ninguém neste mundo que me possa fazer sentir melhor… Essa pessoa eras tu! Eu amo-te tanto, Draco. Sempre te amei! " – ela exclamou. – " Porque é que tinhas de morrer? Porquê? " – ela perguntou, com raiva. Raiva de Larissa, raiva dela própria. – "Durante todos estes anos, não houve um só dia que não tenha pensado em ti. Sempre estiveste presente… e sempre estarás. " – ela disse. Ficou em silêncio por uns momentos. – " Tenho tantas saudades tuas!" – ela disse, recomeçando a chorar.

Esteve assim algum tempo; era engraçado: um dia a sua mãe dissera-lhe que chorasse tudo o que tinha para chorar, pois assim iria expulsar toda a sua dor cá para fora. Hermione não conseguia parar de chorar. Mas, mesmo assim, a dor que sentia, parecia não querer desaparecer.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro direito. Olhou e viu Harry.

" – Vamos! Tu tens que descansar…" – ele disse.

Ajudou Hermione a levantar-se. Hermione olhou, por uma última vez para a lápide que tinha escrita o nome de Draco escrita. Ela estava cansada.

Colocou a rosa vermelha que trazia na mão, no centro da campa e começou a andar para o carro, com o seu amigo.

Enquanto andava, lembrava-se do que tinha escrito no bilhete que acompanhava a rosa.

"_Acredito que, um dia, iremos recuperar estes anos todos que perdemos. Nem que só o façamos na vida eterna. _

_Beijos, _

_De alguém que te ama. " _

E ela acreditava naquilo, verdadeiramente.

FIM


End file.
